


Age is only a number

by KendraLovesLife42



Category: Death Keeper (2015 Novel)
Genre: Death Keeper is on Quotev, F/M, First Kisses, Hitting, My First Fanfic, Possessive Kesler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLovesLife42/pseuds/KendraLovesLife42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Kyrrul really too young for Kesler? What will happen if she says no- just once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age is only a number

**Author's Note:**

> Death Keeper is my own novel since 2013. Can be found on Quotev.
> 
> Yes, I have written a fanfic for my own work.

They each felt the same way. Kyrrul loved Kesler, Kesler loved Kyrrul. The only problem was that neither of them knew how they felt for each other. Kesler didn't know what he liked more about Kyrrul. Her laugh? The way her brown hair bounced as she ran? Or maybe how she could talk all night until it was light about anything she wanted.

It seemed though, that lately, he had a...different feeling for her. Not just a pat on the hug, but a feeling to kick off his shoes and let her lay next to him in bed as they talked and laughed all night long.

"Kyrrul wants me to go with her downtown," Kesler said to his uncle, also leader of Rage Point. The only existing city in the rotting world. Kesler's parents died when he was very young, and he lived with his cousin and uncle, better know to him as Vic and The Judge.

"When doesn't she?" The Judge asked, opening a cupboard for a wine glass. "Kyrrul is the girl that won't leave you alone?"

"I don't mind," Kesler said, sitting at the kitchen island. He paused to brush his blond hair away from his sweaty forehead. Vic, like his deceased mother, had her jet black hair, and Kesler had the same blond hair as his uncle. He could have been The Judge's real son and who would have doubted it? "It's not like she annoys me. She's just kind of...talkative."

"Very talkative," The Judge said, pouring himself some red wine. "Care for a drink? Calm your nerves."

"I'll have one sip and keep going," Kesler said. "One sip of wine and it's all over."

He stood and knew it would be the day. The day he would confess his love to Kyrrul. Her being fifteen and him twenty-three, confessing wouldn't be easy.

But it would set him free.

Minutes later, he was knocking on Kyrrul's door. She answered with a huge smile. "Kesler!" She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. "Missed you!"

Suddenly, Kesler felt a different feeling for his friend. He didn't just want to hug her. He wanted to make out with her, whether it sounded odd or not. He wanted to feel her lips on his.

He lifted her up bridal-style, and carried her to the small living room. He dropped her on the couch, and then kicked off his shoes. 

"Kesler?" Kyrrul cried, eyes widening.

He sat on top of her, leaning down and kissing her full on the lips. Kyrrul whined as he kissed her. She pulled away. "Kesler!" she cried. "Did you just-"

Kesler kissed her again, silencing her. He put his hand on her back, one reaching to unfasten her bra. She pushed him away, slipping from his arms and rolling to the floor. She ran to the door, but it was locked. She frantically started to unlock it, but Kesler slapped her hand away and dragged her back to the living room. Kyrrul dragged across the floor, screaming for help. Vic, Stubb, anyone.

"You're mine!" Kesler yelled, getting on top of Kyrrul again. "No one is going to help you. You're gonna be with me for the rest of you damn life, whether you like it or-"

The door burst open, and Stubb came in, holding up one of his shoes, as he often threw his shoes at people because he had no fighting defenses. "Leave her alone or I'll tell The Judge!" he ordered.

Kesler stood up. "No," he said, "You can't tell him!"

Stubb threw his shoe at Kesler, the heel scraping his eye bloody. He fell to the floor and Kyrrul ran, Stubb taking her hand and pulling her down the street.

"I'll hide you," Stubb said. "Did he do anything bad?"

"He kissed me," Kyrrul said. "And tried to take off my clothes."

"That son of a-" Stubb said. "Wait til everyone hears about this."


End file.
